User talk:Admiral CookiAsian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crusade RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Admiral CookiAsian page. We hope you enjoy it here and decide to stay! Go to the Main Page to find out what you need to do to begin! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zanzan28 (Talk) 15:48, August 3, 2011 Hey Admiral! Hey Admiral! Thanks for logging on :D It's great to have you here! Well the big part of the Wiki is picking your Kingdom (you can read the back stories to the Kingdoms on their pages) and then once you pick a Kingdom you can pick a job on the Kingdoms Roster. Really everything you need to know is here. As for tips, well just play around with it, you can come to my talk page when you want to ask for a job. I hope you enjoy it here :D And tell your friends! Thanks so much, Great Job! Hey the Neutral Infobox looks great! Nice job! And I like the template as well! Your new guy is great, but just for future reference, we are trying to keep most people within the 2 Kingdoms (it was sort of different for me because I help the battles flow and favoring one side wouldn't make users happy with me) but of course you can keep your guy, but try not to make anymore neutral guys. I really liked how you included an outside city and maybe when we get more users we can include it within the story (InSpeck and I are thinking about including other kingdoms in the future) Great job! And thank you so much for the help! I am 100% sure there are cities within the Provinces. But to add them in would only make the battle system more complicated. I think for a little while (maybe a week or two) we should add the Tigris Regalis II page, because we want the spaces in the Kingdoms to go before we start making extra things. EX: Tigris Regalis tries to be hired by Dandra to kill someone in Ukon but at the moment there is no King in Dandra. I saw your signs for the guard barracks and city hall and fell in love with them! Great work! As for the money system, I am trying to make it less complicated then the Hogwarts RPG one, because when the wiki gets popular we don't want to have to waste our time on money when the wiki is revolved around battles. If you have any ideas involving the money system do not hesitate to tell me! And..... as a word of thanks, I have given you Rollback rights! Congratz! Thanks RE:WB Not on this wiki, yet. RE: logocreation.wikia.com Sure :) Long time no see by the way lol good to be talking with you guys again. Would you mind telling me how it works around here? :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out now; and nope, so far no questions, thanks. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 18:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I read over just about all of it; may I join the Ukon Kingdom as an Army member? "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Normal soldier; and does it matter if the soldier is a boy or a girl? "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) lol why are you surprised? And just a general soldier. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) kk thanks. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks, and, ok, cool "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 19:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank you, and its okay ^^ "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished Aleera's wordbubble; "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) kk, and thanks for the help :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 20:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Money System Did you have any ideas for the money system? Oh let's talk on chat, more simple lol Well I just realized the same with my guy lol.... umm I guess we can call both of them lower class for now? And maybe change it in the future. Thanks, I think we have everything done, other than getting more affiliates. Well there is one thing we can do for now. Give you Admin Rights! Congratz, you have been given Admin rights! Dear Admiral, I would like some help with my page please. I have no idea what to put lolz Lilly Lovegood(2) 07:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm done i thought of some stuff and did wha you told me lol got 2 go out Lilly Lovegood(2) 14:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks Lilly Lovegood(2) 14:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I really like that idea! Very nice! I will see if maybe I can make a template for the left side announcements. It may be tomorrow that I finish it though. Thanks, We should. I think a Sword would be best for it. Have you seen the new Announcement template? Thanks And How do we make favicons? Nice one! I have no idea how to upload one....lol.... I'll ask someone on CHB Wiki right now. I've been thinking about it a lot also, Well.... I was kickbanned for no reason..... Wait it was just a mistake. I'm back in. It might be a few mins lol kk, see yah. Sounds Perfect! My job on the Favicon was a bit weird. Your pic didn't work so I had to find another sword. After I did it turns out it won't show up on my computer. But it shows up on my brothers. We'll see how it goes lol, and maybe I can get someone to help me with your sword. Thanks, P.S. Do you like the letter thing at the end of my template? RE: Why? Why is it needed to roleplay? I want to use Sir Draco Daulton as a sig instead. I'll think about it. I did save it as an ico. I am not sure why we can't see it. But my brother's computer can. Not sure..... lol Centering Pictures Hi I never learned this but, how is it possible to center a picture on a page? Please, tell me if you know. ~Bryans1008 (I have to make my signature) I know, but I think since Ronen was born in Ukon and his shield is really a Ukon shield with a smiley face painted over that his Info Box should stay Ukon. Thanks, Meeting Tonight at 6:00 PM EST we are going to try to set up a meeting with all of the Administrative Team. Please try to be on chat at 6:00 PM EST, it's okay if you can not be there though. Thanks, WIKIA Dear Admiral CookiAsian, I have set up my Wikia called Harry Potter Wizarding World Roleplay Wiki please visit because its now OPEN! From Harryvlas123 19:04, January 4, 2012 (UTC)